bluesbusters
by teenfox
Summary: what happens when the ghostbusters meet blues brothers! read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the ghostbusters but if I did, wouldn't that be interesting! XD

A/N: yeah I haven't written GB in a long time but now I'm back in black! (and a fedora and sunglasses…)

* * *

Peter sat at his desk flipping through a magazine. His feet propped up and his upper body slouched into his chair. Nothing had happened all day he figured it was a good day maybe he would go out and do some window-shopping. His peace was quickly disturbed when Slimer came flying into the room. Peter quickly grabbed his half eaten sandwich in order to protect it from the green ghost.

He started to mumble in "ghostese" as Peter had called it. It sounded like he was yelling about ray's choice in music. It was a blues band, that's all Peter knew about it.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell him to turn it down!" Peter sighed. Slimer seemed pleased and floated out of the room leaving a slime spot behind him. Peter started to walk up the stairs as he did the sound of rhythm and blues got louder and louder. Pretty soon he had to cover his ears.

He ran to the bunk and turned off the stereo. Ray was dancing in the middle off the room singing into a lamp. He bent over backwards in dramatized dance moves and noticed Peter standing behind him arms crossed against the wall.

Ray turned around and scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Uh hey Pete… didn't hear you come in…"

"You probably wont hear anything if you keep it that loud. I told you only rock gets turned to the maxi!" Peter said shaking his head in humor. He pulled the CD out of the stereo. "What is this junk?"

"Its not junk! They are the blues brothers and they're awesome!" Ray said snatching the CD out of Peter's hand and carefully putting it in its case.

Peter rolled his eyes "Well just keep it down ok its disturbing everybody else." Ray nodded. Peter left the room and went to finish his magazine.

Ray jumped onto his bed and read through a magazine that had the Blue Brothers on the cover.

* * *

Elwood sat in his new caddy. What he called a deal Jake called a piece of crap. Elwood had picked this old caddy from a junkyard and had been fixing it up. Finally it was finished and he was sitting in the drivers seat taking it all up.

"It's still a piece of crap to me!" Junk grumbled as he fiddled with the cigarette lighter. "This is the second car that the lighter didn't work!" He through the lighter out the window in frustration.

"Come on Jake it fine…" Elwood tried to convince him.

"I said it once I'll say it again this car is a piece of crap." Just then the car door opened and the seat threw Jake out. Elwood jumped out of the car and over to his brother.

"You okay man?" He asked helping him up.

"What the fuck was that!" He said dusting himself off.

The car turned to face them its headlights now looked like angry eyes. "How dare you say that about me!" a feminine voice came from the car. She drove towards the brothers in high speed not slowing. The boys went in two different directions. The driver's side door opened and a seat belt quickly grabbed Elwood and pulled him n locking him into the car. He struggled to get out but the car wouldn't let him.

"Now that we got rid of that one its just you and me sugar!" the voice said from the radio.

"What do you want with me!" Elwood said through gritted teeth as he tried to escape.

"You were the only one who ever took good care if me! Now you shall be mine forever and we will have a special love no one else can mess with!" The car yelled maniacally.

Elwood was now freaked to the max. He pulled out his pocketknife carefully cut the seatbelt; he smashed the window open and jumped out. He ran over to Jake and both started to run for their lives.

"We gotta call someone!" Jake yelled.

* * *

So what do you guys think should I continue or what? RandR! 


	2. the meeting of two Dan's

A/N: Alright here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ray lay under Ecto-1 working on it, there really wasn't anything wrong he just like fiddling around with things. Janine had left on lunch break so Ray said he would take care of anyone who walked in. being under the car he hadn't been doing a very good job.

Two men walked into the fire house wearing suits and fedoras. They casually walked over to the pair of legs sticking out from under the car because there appeared to be no one at the desk. Ray's hand reached out to grab a tool only to find the wrong tool box.

"Slimer! Where are my tools?!" He yelled as he pulled himself out from under the car. He noticed the two men and instantly got exited. He banged his head of the car as he tried to stand up but he finally he managed to get to his feet. "Y-you guys are the B-us Brothers!" he said pointing a shaky finger at them.

Elwood gave a crooked smile and scratched the back of his neck. While Jake on the other hand just gave him a big grin as if saying "Yes, Yes we are!"

Slimer came flying out of the ceiling and over to Ray. The blues brothers ducked in shock. He had Ray's tool bock in his slimy little hands. He sounded as if he was saying something about being sorry or something, but it was hard to make out. He then looked at the two men hunched over on the floor and realized who they were. He flew back up into the ceiling to tell the others.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jake said still holding onto his hat with both arms.

"Oh, that's just Slimer, he's our ghost we kind of just keep him around… he wont hurt you though so don't worry about it!" Ray was just so over whelmed he forgot that the blues brothers might have had a reason to come. "So uh, what can I do for you?"

Elwood started to explain. "Well we got this caddy from the junk yard and I have been fixing it up, and well we think its possessed by a ghost or something…"

"The cars nuts!" Jake added.

Peter came down the fire pole and walked over to the 3 of them. "Hello there im Dr. Peter Venkmen and I see you have already met Dr. Ray Stantz."

"Yeah, we were just telling buddy here we got us a ghost car." Jake  
told Peter.

"No problem!" Peter shrugged. "you show us where to go and we'll catch it for you!" Peter walked backwards towards Janine's desk as he spoke and then hit the red button. Alarms rang and lights flashed. The blues brothers both jumped and started to wonder if this was a good idea.

Ray put the proton packs in the back of Ecto-1 including some traps. Then he told the blues brothers to get in the car as he ran to the drivers side. Egon came running out of the lab and over to his locker. Winston came fro the stairs with a hotdog in one hand. They both got into the car and it whizzed off.

Janine stood at the Garage door as the car speed by her. Her hair stuck sideways and her face in shock.

" So you're the guys Ray's always listening to." Winston asked Jake who was sitting in between him and Peter. Elwood was in the front with Ray telling him where to go.

Egon was using one of his "Toys" moving it up and down in front of Jake checking for anything odd.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jake asked feeling a little awkward.

"Just checking for anything Paranormal on you…" Egon told him.

"He's the brains around here." Peter whispered to Jake.

Ray was so exited that his favorite musicians were in this car next to him. He couldn't believe it! But one thing was on his mind… "How come you guys are in New York aren't you from Chicago?"

"Well yeah but we found that we could get a ton a gigs here so we stopped by for a few weeks, but our car broke down, well actually it just totally fell apart from all the stuff we have been doing… but in any case we had to get a car and that's how this mess started!" Elwood explained. "Turn here!"

* * *

Ok, that's number 2, sorry it took so long but I saved it on my dads computer and forgot to post it before i left so I am sorry to make you wait 1 whole long week! 


	3. lookalikes

A/N: finding the time to write this is hard so im just doing it in my spare! ;)

* * *

Ecto-1 pulled up to an old junk yard and all the people contained inside got out. The blues brothers looked around cautiously. The ghostbusters got out they're proton packs and quickly put them on.

"Alright where is it?" Winston asked looking around.

"Well it was here! Maybe it went to eat some go carts or something!" Jake said still feeling a bit cautious.

The brothers stayed close to Ecto-1 as the ghostbusters went out further in search of this "ghost car."

Ray ran into the woods next to the junk yard, figuring he might find it there. What he was thinking going into the woods by himself I can not tell but he did it. He walked carefully looking one way then the other. He heard a noise and twirled around to see the car. The headlights were so bright in his eyes that he could not see. The car drove at him at high speed, before he had time to think twice he dove out of the way the car spun around and came back stoping in front of the redhead lying on the ground.

"You came back for me! I knew you would!!" the car yelled in excitement. Ray became confused, he had not been here before so how could he have come back for her. She started driving towards him again so he got off the ground and bolted.

"I FOUND THE CAR!" he screamed as he ran towards Ecto-1. He ran right into Elwood and knocked him over. The car bursted out of the trees and stopped in front of Elwood and Ray.

"W-wait... what is this?! H-how can there be two...?" The car screamed in frustration. As she was distracted the others blasted they're packs at her. She screamed in pain and drove back into the woods. The others were to late to get her and it was useless to go after a fast car in the woods.

Ray got off of Elwood dusting him off and saying "sorry, my fault." over and over. The others all ran over to the two of them.

"What was that nut-mobile talking about?" Peter asked walking over to join them.

Egon tilted his head slightly as he stroked his chin. "Hmm... I've got it! Take a good look at the two of them... isn't the resemblance uncanny?!"

Everyone else tilted they're heads and all said. "Oh wow he's right!"

The two men looked at each other blankly.

"You know I thought there was something familiar about you..." Elwood said fixing his fedora.

"How do we know for sure! This Elmo guy has his face covered up." Winston pointed out.

"Hey man I never take this stuff off... EVER" Elwood said angrily. "And its pronounced ELWOOD!"

"Guys calm down! Clearly the two of them look very familiar lets just leave it at that! Its not like it has anything to do with the ghost car anyways!" Peter said holding back Winston.

Elwood stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

"Well lets just get back to the fire house and try to figure out this car situation." Ray said taking off his proton pack. Everyone was in agreement and got in the car.

* * *

A/N: ok that is all I actually had time to write about because I only had like an hour to type it and I need to catch up on my homework! . don't forget to R&R! 


	4. forming a plan

A/N: well sorry it took so long to write another chapter but stuff came up and nobody was reviewing my other story so I was like "well that's suckish!" and I forgot this one but I remembered it when I was watching mighty ducks today. Don't ask me how that works I just did! -

* * *

Ecto-1 pulled into the garage and everyone got out. The all walked over to Janine's desk where she once again had her nose in a magazine.

"didja catch the car?" she asked not looking up from her magazine.

Ray shook his head. "No, there is something weird about it. We need to form a plan!"

"You form a plan… I'll hang around here." Jake said leaning on Janine's desk and raising an eyebrow at her. She scoffed at him and went on reading her magazine.

Winston rolled his eyes. "This is you're problem to man, you're going to help us!" he grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him along to Peters office with the others. Peter sat in his swivel chair as the other crowded around.

"Ok Egon I'm waiting. You have some idea don't you?" Peter said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back into his chair.

Egon shook his head. "Sorry Peter but I have nothing right now."

"I say we smash it to pieces! Teach that car to mess with me!" Jake said pushing his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah that sounds intelligent. We can use our clubs and then feed the parts we don't eat to Dino!" Winston grumbled.

"What do you think Ray? You know a lot about cars!" Peter said.

Ray shrugged. "I know a bit but not as much as Elwood over there."

Elwood stood over in the corner. He hadn't spoke in a while; he lifted his head up to look who was talking. "Well it seems to me like that thing wouldn't let anything stop it to get to me… has anyone stop to think that maybe it might even come here…"

Egon nodded. "Yes, that seems logical. Maybe you guys should stay here tonight and if it shows up we'll have our proton packs. Besides it's late anyways we should all get some sleep so we can fight this car in the morning."

Nobody protested against Egon's idea and started to move out of the cramp space.

* * *

Ray pulled out his albums and showed them to Elwood. " I have all you're greatest hits."

"Hey man these aren't our greatest… its every album we've made!" Elwood said in amazement.

Ray scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah well…" Ray paused when he had finally noticed the brief case handcuffed to Elwood's wrist. "D-do you have you're harmonica in there?"

"Sure do, never leave home without it!" Elwood patted the case.

Ray smiled happily. "Could you play it?! I mean if it's not to much trouble…" 

"I'll play it for you, its no big deal." He opened the brief case and pulled out the shiny silver harmonica and put it at his mouth. He began to play it the music was simply amazing.

Slimer came out of the floor and flew over to Elwood and Ray. He mumbled something having to do with music and started buzzing around happily as if he was dancing.

Ray bopped his head casually trying not to look exited and nerdy. Peter, Winston and Egon came into the bunkroom to go to bed. Jake followed them with his arms filled with snacks. Elwood stopped playing and put the harmonica away.

"That was some pretty awesome playing there Elwood!" Peter said patting him on the back.

Elwood gave a little sideways smile.

"Well we should probably go to sleep." Egon said fixing his glasses and checking his watch.

Everyone nodded and the four Ghostbusters ran for the bathroom. Elwood and Jake looked at each other then went to lay down on the mattresses that had been set out for them.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't write too much due to the fact that I have riffle practice in the morning and it's eleven. Don't forget to R and R!!!! - 


	5. the actual plan

A/N: here is the next chapter, though I may have difficulty due to my annoying cat pouncing on the keyboard every so often trying to get my fingers. (dam peter needs his claws clipped!)

* * *

a car was parked across the street under a broken street light. The car lights flicked on and turned till the light was on the Ghostbuster sign. As quick as the came on the lights flicked off and the car started its engine and sped down the street.

* * *

the morning came quickly, to quick for Jake and Elwood. The ghostbusters got out of bed and got dressed fast. The boys groaned and got up slowly.

"What in god's name are we doing getting up so early!" Jake yelled

"It's ten o-clock." Peter said making a feeble attempt to make his bed. (He just kinda threw 'em on there, kinda like my sister :P)

Jake groaned once more but Elwood pulled him out of bed and patted him on the back.

"We're gonna get that car Jake!" Elwood exclaimed happily.

Every one came down the stairs and stood around Ecto-1.

"Alright what's the plan Stan?" Peter asked leaning against Ecto-1.

Ray pushed him off and whipped the car. "I think I have a plan."

"Well lets here it Ray?" Winston asked, while Jake made faces behind him. (Apparently they didn't like each other that much, I don't know why Jake is so loveable and Winston... everybody loves Winston!)

"Well im thinking since the car got confused when it saw me and Elwood together, maybe if I dress like Elwood and lure the car to an ally or something and you guys could zap it and then trp it!" Ray explained twiddling his fingers

"That's an excellent idea!" Egon said slamming his fist into his hand. "We'll get to work right away!"

* * *

A/N: I have been writing such short chapters lately. sigh its cause I need to keep thinking my plot out! ARG I'm a horrible writer!!!! and this dam cat is a pain in my !# 


	6. SHOPPING!

A/N: I have no homework in my spare so I suppose I could do another chapter for my story, although I warn you it might not be that long as I am going through a short chapter faze. sigh hoping that this chapter will have some "meat" to it! crosses fingers

* * *

Winston and Egon were sorting out the loose and of the plan, they had sent the other four to do some shopping for the suit, fedora, tie and sunglasses. These were not easy to find so they started at once!

Peter, Ray, Jake and Elwood stood on the sidewalk amongst many stores. They cooly stood there trying to figure where they may perches the things they were looking for.

Jake dropped his cigarette and smooshed it into the pavement. (Tee hee smoosh!) "Well?"

Ray scratched his chin then snapped his finger. "Ok we'll split up! I'll go with Elwood and you go with Peter!"

They all shrugged and calmly walked over to there "partners".

"We'll start on this side of the street you start on that side." Peter said already walking into a store.

Ray and Elwood nodded and they crossed the busy New York street, getting honked at as they passed Elwood casually flipped the angry cabby's and continued. They entered a store named suits and things. Clearly this was a place to get a suit. They walked in and started to look around.

Elwood walked quietly looking at all the different suits. He didn't seem to speak much, Ray had noticed this greatly when Jake wasn't around to speak for him.

Ray pulled out a black suit. "How is this one?"

Elwood shook his head.

Ray pulled out another suit. "This one?"

Elwood again shook his head.

"How come you don't talk that much?" Ray blurted out in frustration.

It was silent. "Well... Jake has just always spoke for me, I never really need to talk."

Ray nodded. " well, he isn't here now so I need you to talk to me and help me pick out a suit."

Elwood nodded and gave a small smile, he turned and pulled out a nice black suit identical to his own. "This one is perfect."

* * *

Jake and Peter strolled through a novelty shop, clearly they had lost all interest in help Ray and Elwood. They browsed around laughing at this and that.

Peter crabbed a rigged deck of cards. "Hey, pick a card any card!"

Jake smirked and picked a card. Peter paused for a minute and then smiled.

"Is it the ace of spades?!" He asked moving his hand as if he were a magician.

"Hey it is... hows the deck work?" Jake asked.

Peter frowned. "I'm shocked you'd even think it was rigged!"

"We are in a novelty shop."

"Ok there all ace of spades." Peter said putting the cards back.

"Have you ever seen these things before?" Peter said running over to what looked like a crystal ball with electricity flowing threw it.

"Yeah that one time when I slept with that jypsie chick." Jake said walked towards it.

"No, no! Not that kind of ball, watch this." he put his finger o n it and watch as the streak of electricity followed his finger.

"That's pretty cool..." Jake said. "Lets go to the back they always got the good stuff back there."

"Good idea." Peter nodded following him to the back.

"You know something I like you!" Jake gave Peter a slap on the back.

* * *

Ray and Elwood were now in a sunglasses shop, they had just purchased the suit and matching fedora but the needed the finishing touch. They looked at different pairs until they found the right ones and then bought them.

Elwood smiled. "Now we gotta get this stuff on you!"

Ray nodded and went to the bathroom located at the back of the store.

Elwood leaned on the counter and smiled at the pretty cashier on the other side.

In no time at all Ray was out, he looked JUST like Elwood! It was pretty freaken awesome if I do say so myself.

Elwood gave another smile and the two of them walked out of the store to go find Peter and Jake.

Jake and Peter were almost tipped over with laughter. They had found one of those shirts with plastic on them (kinda like on the Saturday night live best of Dan Aykroyd DVD!) And the boys couldn't help but laugh!

Elwood and Ray came into the novelty chop figuring this is where the guys might be.

"Peter!" Ray yelled seeing the two grown men toppled over.

They straightened up, put the shirt back and smiled.

"Um... hey guys!" Peter said through his teeth.

"Holy crap witch ones witch?!" Jake said, one hand placed on his forehead.

Elwood and Ray looked at each other and smiled.

"We better get back guys Egon and Winston are waiting for us to get back so we can get this done!" Ray said leaving the store. The others following behind.

* * *

A/N: man-o-man I just realised I've been hanging around the guys to much reading this... I need to go watch Steele magnolias again:P 


	7. the climactic battle and the end

A/N: oh no way! It's in the E-buzz Millers "Art classics" skit!!! Anyways after that little outburst… here is the next chapter!

* * *

Ecto-1 pulled into the garage and stopped. The people in the car all got out and headed over to Janine's desk.

"There in the lab guys." Janine said without moving her eyes from the new magazine she was reading.

The guys nodded and headed for the lab. Climbing down the steps they saw Egon and Winston at a small table playing cards.

"Is this what you do when we're not around?" Peter asked with a grin.

Egon and Winston got up quickly pushing over the table. "Oh well… um… you guys were taking to long and we had finished the plan, so we played cards.

Peter gave a small laugh and continued down the stairs.

"Wow, that's uncanny!" Egon said pointing at Elwood and Ray. "we'll get that car for sure!"

"But how do we know where this car is?" Elwood asked.

Egon re-adjusted his glasses. "Well I figure that the car knows where we are and will stop at nothing to find you. This makes it easy to trap it because it could be just down the street!"

"Alright what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here!" Jake said climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Elwood stood outside the door nervously looking around. He passed a little and then stopped to check if the others were near. A car was driving slowly down the road. Elwood thought it must be the car! He looked over to where Ray was and gestured to him that he could see the car. Ray nodded and gave Egon the signal, who passed it onto Peter who passed it on to Winston who scoffed at Jake who was searching for a lighter to his unlit cigarette.

The car stopped. It waited for a minute and then revved its engine. A bead of sweat rolled down Elwood's brow. The car started to speed towards Elwood! Elwood ran for the ally way.

Ray popped out from the ally just across from the one Elwood was in. the car quickly turned and started to chase Ray. He ran as fast as he could, the grill of the car hit his shoes as he ran. The car sped up even more causing Ray to fall back onto the hood. He held on tight screaming. "WHO WAS THE IDIOT WHO THOUGHT I COULD OUTRUN A CAR!!"

The car swerved left and right. Ray fell off the hood; his body sprawled onto the pavement. The car stopped sharp and turned around.

Ray got up. "Oh shit!" he started running again but this time he ran into a wide ally. The car pulled in after him and started to move slowly knowing her pray wasn't going to be able to escape.

"I have you now! We can be together for ever!" the car doors opened and the seatbelts burst out towards Ray. Just then to streams of light from either side hit the car with full power. The lights wrapped themselves around the cars body while it screamed in horror.

Peter, Elwood and Jake pulled up in Ecto-1 outside of the ally and got out. Peter held a trap in his hand then through it under the car.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Elwood.

Elwood smirked than stomped his foot down hard on the button that opens the trap… what is that called? Oh well he stomped his foot on it non-the less and the car was sucked in. Its horrified screams filled the air, and then it was silent.

Ray collapsed onto the ground with a sigh of relief. Egon and Winston Gave thumbs up to the three men holding the trap with the car inside.

* * *

Ecto- 1 pulled into the garage once again. All the men piled out of the car, laughing and patting each other on the backs.

"We should go to a bar and celebrate!" Jake declared.

Winston smiled. "Not a bad idea man."

They all got back into the car except for Elwood and Ray.

"Thanks a lot Ray. You and me, we're a lot alike you know?" Elwood said putting an arm around Ray.

Ray smiled. "And its not just because we are played by the same actor!"

Elwood gave him a strong look of confusion.

"Come on let's go!" the two men got into the car and shut the door.

* * *

A/N: alright the end, wow I actually finished a story! Yay me! This is a breakthrough! And just in time for my huge birthday party! YES!!! Don't forget to support the "Teenfox, I Wright cuz I'm a freakazoid!" fund! Or you know you can just read all my stories and try not to yell when they suck! Thanx! - 


End file.
